ZZ Top Concerts 1980s
1980 01/04/80 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX Johnson/ZZ Top 01/05/80 Convention Center Arena, Dallas, TX 01/06/80 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Ft. Worth, TX 01/10/80 Civic Center Coliseum, Amarillo, TX 01/16/80 Coliseum, Knoxville, TN Rockets/ZZ Top 01/17/80 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL 01/19/80 Hollywood Sportatorium, Pembroke Pines, FL 01/20/80 Lakeland Civic Center, Lakeland, FL 02/01/80 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO Blank/ZZ Top 02/05/80 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ 02/08/80 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT Blank/ZZ Top 02/10/80 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Blank/ZZ Top 02/12/80 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA Blank/ZZ Top 02/14/80 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA Blank/ZZ Top 02/15/80 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA Blank/ZZ Top 02/17/80 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Top 02/20/80 Spokane, WA 02/24/80 The University of Montana, Missoula, MT (show cancelled two days prior to concert, due to poor advance ticket sales) 02/29/80 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA 03/02/80 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN Rockets/ZZ Top 03/02/80 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 03/04/80 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI 03/08/80 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO Rockets/ZZ Top 03/09/80 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE 03/14/80 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL Rockets/ZZ Top 03/15/80 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL Rockets/ZZ Top 03/16/80 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL Rockets/ZZ Top 03/21/80 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Rockets/ZZ Top (1st concert here after fatal Who concert stampede) 03/20/80 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH Rockets/ZZ Top 03/22/80 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH Rockets/ZZ Top 03/24/80 Wendler Arena, Saginaw Civic Center, MI 03/25/80 Crisler Arena, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI 03/26/80 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA 03/29/80 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Rockets/ZZ Top 03/30/80 Capital Centre, Landover, MD 04/01/80 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 04/03/80 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario Special/ZZ Top 04/04/80 Coliseum, New Haven, CT Special/ZZ Top 04/05/80 Onondaga County War Memorial Arena, Syracuse, NY Special/ZZ Top 04/06/80 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME 04/09/80 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY 04/11/80 Augusta-Richmond County Civic Center, Augusta, GA 04/12/80 Civic Center, Savannah, GA Goedert/ZZ Top 04/13/80 Birmingham Jefferson Convention Complex Arena, Birmingham, AL 04/14/80 Band departs for Europe per Warner Bros Promo Sheet 04/15/80 Old Grey Whistle Test taping, London, UK (also appearing are Squeeze, Gary Numan, Blondie, Stevie Wonder, OMD) April 19, 1980 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (German TV "Rockpalast" with Joan Armatrading, The Blues Band & Ian Hunter & Mick Ronson) 04/20/80 Grugahalle, Essen, West Germany ("Rockpalast" TV show) 04/21/80 "Chorus TV" Paris, France 04/21/80 Pavillon Baltard, Paris, France Hunter/ZZ Top 04/24/80 Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK Like Us/ZZ 04/2x/80 Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK (2nd show @ London?) 05/01/80 Springfield Civic Center, Springfield, MA 05/02/80 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 05/04/80 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (Audio recorded and broadcast) 05/08/80 Prairie Capital Convention Center, Springfield, IL Top 05/09/80 Southern Illinois University Arena, Carbondale, IL Top 05/10/80 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN 05/16/80 The Summit, Houston, TX Hill/ZZ Top 05/17/80 The Summit, Houston, TX Hill/ZZ Top 05/18/80 The Summit, Houston, TX Hill/ZZ Top 05/22/80 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton Alberta 05/25/80 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA 07/05/80 Tangerine Bowl, Orlando, FL 07/11/80 Wicomico Youth & Civic Center, Salisbury, MD 07/12/80 Westchester Theatre, Tarrytown, NY Pie/ZZ Top 07/13/80 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA Pie/ZZ Top 07/16/80 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT Pie/ZZ Top 07/17/80 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ Pie/ZZ Top 07/18/80 Lebanon Valley Speedway, West Lebanon, NY Pie/ZZ Top 07/26/80 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL Blank/ZZ Top 07/27/80 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS Hill/ZZ Top 08/16/80 Legend Valley II, Thornville, OH (eBay ticket)-cancelled?? 08/17/80 Toledo Speedway II, Toledo, OH Pie/Sammy Hagar-AC/DC-ZZ Top August 20, 1980 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Outlaws) 08/21/80 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI 08/23/80 Mississippi River Festival, Edwardsville, IL Paul Band/ZZ Top 08/30/80 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI 08/31/80 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI 09/03/80 Neal S. Blaisdell Center Arena, Honolulu, HI 09/21/80 Silver Bowl, Las Vegas, NV 09/24/80 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL 10/29/80 Convention Center, Pine Bluff, AR 10/30/80 Civic Center, Lake Charles, LA 11/12/80 Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL Lee/ZZ Top 11/16/80 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 11/23/80 Assembly Hall, University of Illinois, Champaign, IL 11/28/80 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 12/03/80 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX 12/05/80 J. Lawrence Walkup Skydome, Northern Arizona University, Flagstaff, AZ Derringer/ZZ Top 12/27/80 Mobile Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL Derringer/ZZ Top 12/28/80 Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA Derringer/ZZ Top 12/29/80 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX Derringer/ZZ Top 12/31/80 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (verify Rick Derringer) Boys/Rick Derringer/ZZ Top 1981 01/02/81 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS Derringer/ZZ Top (PBO, CRC) 01/03/81 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN Derringer/ZZ Top (PBO, CRC, stub – courtesy of Andy Bone) Loverboy is warm up act for summer 1981 El Loco tour 05/29/81 James White Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN (PLS, WIKI) 05/30/81 Birmingham–Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL Top (PBO, PLS, WIKI, eBay) 05/31/81 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN Top (PBO, WIKI) 06/03/81 Hampton, SC (PLS) 06/04/81 Savannah, GA (PLS, BRT) 06/05/81 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (PLS, eBay, WIKI) 06/06/81 Charleston, SC (PLS) 06/07/81 Columbia, SC (PLS) 06/10/81 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN (PLS, eBay, WIKI, Memorial Coliseum Archives) 06/11/81 Cincinnati, OH (PLS) 06/12/81 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY (PLS, LAS, WIKI) 06/13/81 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI Top (PBO, eBay, WIKI, CDW) 06/14/81 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Top (PBO, BRT, WIKI, eBay, MAW) 06/17/81 Richfield Coliseum Theatre, Richfield, OH Top (PLS, ECT, BRT, CRR) 06/18/81 Binghamton, NY (PLS) 06/19/81 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Top (PLS, eBay, CRC, LAS, WIKI) 06/20/81 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA Top (PBO, BBD, WIKI) 06/21/81 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA (PLS, WIKI) 06/24/81 Rochester, NY (PLS) 06/25/81 Niagara Falls, NY (PLS) 06/26/81 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT Top (PBO, PLS, WIKI) 06/27/81 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (WIKI, Rick Barrett stub) 06/28/81 New York, NY (PLS) 06/30/81 Dr. Pepper Music Festival, New York, NY Top (BRT, NYM) 07/05/81 Race City Motorsport Park, Calgary, AB, Canada (Alberta Jam, Southern Fried Sunday) (CRC) (Sidewinder, Point Blank, Commander Cody, Atlanta Rhythm Section, McLean And McLean) 07/09/81 San Diego, CA (PLS) 07/10/81 Los Angeles, CA (PLS) 07/11/81 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ Top (PBO, PLS, WIKI, eBay) 07/12/81 Sports Stadium, Albuquerque, NM (w/Point Blank, Delbert McClinton) (PLS, BRT) (WIKI sez Tingley Coliseum) 07/15/81 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX Top (PBO, WIKI) 07/16/81 County Coliseum, El Paso, TX Top (PBO, WIKI) 07/17/81 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ Top (PBO, LAS, WIKI, eBay) 07/18/81 Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV (PBO, PLS, WIKI) 07/19/81 Bakersfield, CA (PLS) 07/22/81 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (PLS, WIKI) 07/23/81 Coliseum, Spokane, WA Top (PLS, SPC, BRT, WIKI) 07/24/81 Coliseum, Seattle, WA (PLS, eBay, WIKI) 07/25/81 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia (PLS, WIKI) 07/28/81 Reno, NV (PLS) 07/29/81 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Top (PLS, BGP) 07/30/81 Los Angeles, CA (PLS) 08/01/81 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO (PLS, WIKI) 08/02/81 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center, Rapid City, SD (PLS, WIKI) 08/04/81 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT (PLS, WIKI) 08/05/81 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI Top (Isthmus paper, WIKI) 08/06/81 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA Top (RSM, PLS, CRG, BRT, WIKI) 08/07/81 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN Top (RSM, PLS, WIKI, eBay) 08/08/81 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE Top (RSM, PLS, LAS, WIKI) 08/09/81 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI Top (PLS, MLL, CTN, WIKI) 08/12/81 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS (LAS) 08/13/81 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO Top (PBO, RSM, PLS, Circus, WIKI, PST) 08/14/81 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL Top (PBO, RSM, PLS & Circus, CTN, WIKI) 08/15/81 Arena, St. Louis, MO Top (PBO, RSM, PLS, Circus 8/31/81, WIKI, LAS) 08/16/81 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (PBO, RSM, PLS & Circus, OPM, BBD, WIKI, PST, WPA) Top 08/19/81 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS (RSM, PLS, Circus 8/31/81, WIKI) Top 08/20/81 Expo Square Pavilion, Tulsa, OK Top (RSM, PLS, Circus 8/31/81, LAS, WIKI) 08/21/81 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR (PBO, RSM, PLS, Circus, WIKI, LAS, eBay) Top 08/22/81 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK Perry Project/ZZ Top (PBO, RSM, PLS, Circus 8/31/81, WPA) 08/23/81 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA Perry Project/ZZ Top (PBO, RSM, PLS & Circus, LAS, WIKI) 08/26/81 Memorial Auditorium, Utica, NY (eBay, WIKI) 08/27/81 Civic Center, Springfield, MA Perry Project/ZZ Top (Anon, WPA, WIKI) 08/28/81 Tiffin, OH (RSM, PLS) 08/29/81 Music Mountain, South Fallsburg, NY (RSM, PLS, BRT) 08/31/81 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME Perry Project/ZZ Top (6470 attend Portland, verified by PCC website per Dan, BBD, BRT, WIKI) 09/01/81 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (PBO, RSM, PLS, BBD, BRT, RSC) Van Zant/Joe Perry Project/ZZ Top 09/02/81 Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY Blank/ZZ Top (PLS, BBD, BRT) 09/05/81 Civic Center Arena, Lakeland, FL (eBay, LAS, WIKI, LL) 09/06/81 Hollywood Sportatorium, Pembroke Pines, FL (LAS, CRC, WIKI) 09/09/81 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Perry Project/ZZ Top (PLS, WIKI, MCA) 10/01/81 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, Norway (Ticket stub, newspaper review, thanks to Svein) 10/02/81 Gota Lejon Theatre, Stockholm, Sweden (lowpft, WIKI, BRT) 10/06/81 Hemmerleinhalle, Nürnberg, West Germany Tattoo/ZZ Top (lowpft, eBay, WIKI, RTF) 10/08/81 Stadthalle, Offenbach, West Germany Tattoo/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, RT, RTF) 10/09/81 Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg-Eppelheim, West Germany Tattoo/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, RT, RTF) 10/10/81 Congress Center, Hamburg, West Germany Tattoo/ZZ Top (WIKI, BRT) 10/11/81 Neue Welt, Berlin, West Germany Tattoo/ZZ Top (lowpft, BRT, WIKI, WPA, EPN, RTF) 10/13/81 Westfalenhallen, Dortmund, West Germany Tattoo/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, RTF) 10/14/81 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle, Munich, West Germany (lowpft, Christian Matschke, WIKI) 10/15/81 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland (GNP, dated fan review) 10/17/81 Hall Polyvalent, Arlon, Belgium Tattoo/ZZ Top (RTF, stub) 10/19/81 Philips Halle, Düsseldorf, West Germany Tattoo/ZZ Top (WIKI, BRT, CJJ, RTF) 10/xx/81 Milton Keynes Bowl, London, UK (exact date unknown, possibly 1982, Stephen Butler) 10/23/81 Parc des Expositions, Dijon, France (appears as a widely circulated recording, date unverified) 10/25/81 Pavilion Baltard, Paris, France (lowpft, WIKI) 10/26/81 Hammersmith Odeon, London Top (lowpft, SDM, WIKI, RG) 10/28/81 Reliant Astrodome, Houston, TX Thunderbirds /ZZ Top/Rolling Stones (PST, WIKI) 10/29/81 Reliant Astrodome, Houston, TX Thunderbirds /ZZ Top/Rolling Stones (PST, WIKI) 10/31/81 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (PST, Buddy, DMN, BBD, WIKI, JCL, HDM) Thunderbirds /ZZ Top/Rolling Stones (pissed rain during the Stones set) 11/01/81 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Buddy, eBay, PST, DMN, BBD, WIKI) Thunderbirds /ZZ Top/Rolling Stones 11/12/81 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY (LAS, eBay) 11/26/81 Reno, NV (RSM) 11/27/81 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (RSM, BGP) 11/28/81 Bakersfield, CA (RSM) 11/29/81 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (RSM, eBay) 12/26/81 The Summit, Houston, TX (PST, eBay, WIKI, LAS, PBO) 12/27/81 Wintergarden Ballroom, Dallas, TX (special club show, per Rick Rieckhoff, WIKI, PBO) (Two shows) 12/28/81 Billy Bobs Texas Club, Ft. Worth, TX (Richard Jackson/Buddy Whittington, WIKI) (Two shows) 12/31/81 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (PST, CRC, WIKI) (conflicts Dallas) Funk Railroad/ZZ Top 1982 01/14/82 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC (eBay, LAS) 01/15/82 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (eBay, WIKI) 01/20/82 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN (LAS, WIKI) 01/21/82 Battelle Hall, Ohio Center, Columbus, OH (BBD Box Score, BRT, WIKI, MCA, PST) Funk Railroad/ZZ Top 01/22/82 Coliseum, Richmond, VA Funk Railroad/ZZ Top (PST) 01/24/82 Civic Center, Huntington, WV Funk Railroad/ZZ Top (BBD Box Score, WIKI, PST) 01/26/82 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY Funk Railroad/ZZ Top (From BBD Box Score, WIKI) 01/29/82 Stabler Arena, Bethlehem, PA (LAS, WIKI, eBay) 02/03/82 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN (PST) (reported in Pollstar, seems unlikely just three weeks after another show here, but the PST listing sez it was only sold 48%, which makes more sense if they played 1/20/82) 03/21/82 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Roux/Prism/ZZ Top (lowpft, eBay, LAS, WIKI, PST) 03/22/82 Rockline Radio Show, Los Angeles, CA (RRC) 03/24/82 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Roux/ZZ Top (BBD Box Score, SDC, BRT, WIKI) 03/26/82 Memorial Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA Roux/ZZ Top (LA Weekly, WIKI, TLG) (scheduled warmup Thin Lizzy cancelled) (BBD & PST say 3/27/82) 03/27/82 Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV (eBay) 03/30/82 Reno - Sparks Convention Center, Reno, NV Roux/Prism/ZZ Top (PST, TVM) 03/31/82 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT Roux/ZZ Top (LAS, BBD Box Score, BRT, WIKI) 04/01/82 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO Roux/ZZ Top (eBay, BBD Box Score, BRT, WIKI) 04/02/82 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE Roux/ZZ Top (LAS, BBD Box Score, WIKI) x04/03/82 Bangor, ME (cancelled due to a snowstorm, possibly the 4th) (TVM) 04/10/82 Wicomico Youth and Civic Center, Salisbury, MD 04/13/82 Civic Center, Amarillo, TX Roux/ZZ Top (RTDB, AmBz, BBD, WIKI, PST) 04/14/82 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX Roux/ZZ Top (attendance was 6,352) (RTDB, AmBz, BBD, WIKI, LOC, PST) 04/15/82 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (AmBz, eBay, CRC, SAPL, BBD, WIKI, SCA) Blank/ZZ Top 04/16/82 Frank Erwin Center, U of T, Austin, TX (eBay, LAS, BBD, WIKI, PST) 04/17/82 The Warehouse, 1820 Tchoupitoulas, New Orleans, LA Boy Adams/ZZ Top (Mike Collins, AmBz, eBay, WNO, BBD, WIKI, PST) 04/18/82 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL Top (AmBz, BBD, WIKI, PST) 05/07/82 Radio Broadcast: ZZ Top, Off The Record – Westwood One (BBD) 05/28/82 Westfalenhallen, Dortmund, West Germany (TV recording for “Rockpop In Concert”) (QUO) (Rainbow, Judas Priest, Scorpions, ZZ Top, Status Quo)(broadcast 10/7/82)(WIKI) 05/29/82 Kickers-Stadion, Würzburg, West Germany (lowpft, WIKI, eBay, ESS) Top (Day In The Green) 05/30/82 Munich-Riem Airport, Munich, West Germany (lowpft, WIKI, ESS) 05/31/82 Pink Pop Festival, Burg. Damen Sportpark, Geleen, The Netherlands (Feelgood, WIKI, ESS) (also Kid Creole & The Coconuts, Y&T, Saga, Mink Deville) 08/08/82 Austin, TX (not likely, given 04/16/82 show …) 09/14/82 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Special/ZZ Top (AZE) 09/17/82 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia (eBay) 09/19/82 Rexall Place, Edmonton, Alberta Special/ZZ Top (PST) 09/20/82 Stampede Corral, Calgary, Alberta Special/ZZ Top (eBay, Calgary Herald, BRT, WIKI) 09/24/82 Notre Dame University Athletic Center, South Bend, IN Special/ZZ Top (NDD) 09/25/82 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV Special/ZZ Top (eBay, WPA, BBD, BRT, WIKI) 09/28/82 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario Special/ZZ Top (RSM, BBD, BRT, WIKI, PST) 09/30/82 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (eBay) 10/01/82 MECCA Arena, Milwaukee, WI (MLL, WIKI, WCD, MJN, BRT, WIKI, RMR) Star/ZZ Top 12/28/82 Civic Center Complex, Amarillo, TX Tutone/ZZ Top (PST) 12/30/82 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ (eBay, WIKI) 12/31/82 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (WIKI, eBay) 1983 01/02/83 Chaparral Center, Midland College, Midland, TX (LAS, WIKI, PST) Tutone/ZZ Top 01/05/83 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS (LAS, WIKI) Tattoo/Tommy Tutone/ZZ Top 01/08/83 Riverside Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA (lowpft, eBay, WIKI) 02/xx/83 Lloyd Noble Arena, Oklahoma University, Oklahoma City, OK (Richard Jackson) 05/06/83 Hirsch Coliseum, Shreveport, LA 05/07/83 Civic Center, Lake Charles, LA (eBay) 05/12/83 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS (eBay, WIKI) 05/13/83 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top (Circus, PST) 05/14/83 Coliseum, Knoxville, TN Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top (Circus, PST) 05/15/83 Fayetteville, NC (Circus) 05/20/83 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (CON) 05/21/83 Atlanta, GA (Circus) 05/22/83 Birmingham Jefferson Convention Complex Arena, Birmingham, AL (WIKI, PST) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 05/23/83 Rockline Radio Show, Los Angeles, CA (RRC) 05/27/83 Roanoke, VA (Circus) 05/28/83 Tangerine Bowl, Orlando, FL (Rock Super Bowl) (Foghat web site, LAS, BRT, WIKI, PST) Hagar & The Wabos/Triumph/ZZ Top 05/29/83 Hollywood Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL Hagar & the Wabos/ZZ Top (CRC, Ticket Stub, Fan Review, MTM) 06/01/83 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN (Circus, BRT) 06/02/83 Nashville, TN (Circus) 06/03/83 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN Top (PST) 06/04/83 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN Top (Circus, eBay, OPM, WIKI, PST) 06/05/83 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY (Circus, eBay, LAS, WIKI, PST) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 06/08/83 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR (LAS, WIKI, BRT, PST) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 06/09/83 Fairgrounds Pavilion, Tulsa, OK (eBay, LAS, WIKI, PST) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 06/10/83 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO Riot/ZZ Top (Circus, LAS, HCB, PST) 06/11/83 Civic Auditorium Arena, Omaha, NE (LAS, WIKI) 06/12/83 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (eBay) 06/14/83 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO Riot/ZZ Top (Red Rocks, WIKI, PST) 06/15/83 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO Riot/ZZ Top (Red Rocks, PST) 06/17/83 Casper Events Center, Casper, WY (PBO) 06/19/83 Saltair Resort Main Pavilion, Salt Lake City, UT Riot/ZZ Top (PST) 06/21/83 Reno-Sparks Convention Center, Reno, NV (LAS) 06/22/83 Unknown Location (WPA) 06/23/83 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Riot/ZZ Top (SDC, WIKI) 06/24/83 L.A. Forum, Inglewood, CA Riot/ZZ Top (WPA, WIKI, PST) 06/25/83 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, CA Riot/ZZ Top (lowpft, WPA, WIKI, PST) 06/27/83 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA Riot/ZZ Top (PST) 06/28/83 Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV Riot/ZZ Top (PBO, eBay, LAS, WIKI) 06/30/83 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (eBay, LAS, WIKI) 07/02/83 Neal S. Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI Riot/ZZ Top (PST) 07/08/83 Met Center, Bloomington, MN Top (PST) 07/09/83 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA Top (CRG, BRT) 07/10/83 Des Moines, IA 07/13/83 Arena, Sioux Falls, IA (WIKI) 07/14/83 Five Seasons Arena, Cedar Rapids, IA (WIKI) 07/15/83 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL (WIKI) 07/16/83 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI Top (WIKI, CDW, PST) 07/17/83 Allen County War Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN Hagar/ZZ Top (PBO, PST, eBay, Memorial Coliseum Archives) 07/18/83 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH Hagar/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, CRR) 07/19/83 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (WIKI) 07/20/83 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (SL, eBay) (replaces Richfield) 07/22/83 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (WPA, PIN, WIKI, RSC, PST) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 07/23/83 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Hagar/ZZ Top (eBay, LAS, BRT, WIKI, MAW) 07/24/83 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (Hartford Advocate, WIKI, PST, eBay) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 07/25/83 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (Pollstar listed; no advertisement in local papers) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 07/25/83 New Haven, CT - Not a gig, but Billy Gibbons is backstage at Toad's Place for a Stevie Ray Vaughan show (SRVB) 07/27/83 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top (9500 attend Portland, verified by PCC website per Dan, WIKI, PST) 07/28/83 Centrum, Worcester, MA Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top (BGN, BRT, WIKI) 07/29/83 Civic Center, Providence, R.I. Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 07/30/83 War Memorial, Rochester, NY Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 07/31/83 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (eBay, SL, WIKI) 08/02/83 Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY (PST) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 08/04/83 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (BRT, WIKI, MCA, PST) Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top 08/05/83 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI Axe/ZZ Top (CRC) 08/06/83 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Hagar/ZZ Top (SL, LAS, eBay, WIKI) 08/07/83 Scope Arena, Norfolk, VA Hagar & The Wabos/ZZ Top (PST) 08/11/83 Civic Center Arena, Peoria, IL Hagar/ZZ Top (eBay, CRC, WIKI, WPA) (Krokus may have also played) 08/12/83 Northern Star Live Stage, Mecosta, MI Top (eBay) 08/18/83 SFX Hall, Dublin, Ireland (WIKI) 08/20/83 Castle Donington Raceway, Derbyshire, UK (Monsters of Rock) (lowpft, UKR, WIKI) Head/Dio/Twisted Sister/ZZ Top/Meat Loaf/Whitesnake 09/01/83 Grandstand, Great Allentown Fair, Allentown, PA Top (PST) 09/02/83 Centennial Hall Arena, Toledo, OH Top (PST) 09/03/83 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI (RMR, TDH, BRT) 09/04/83 Battelle Hall, Ohio Center, Columbus, OH Riot/ZZ Top (Kevin Vergamini, PST) 09/08/83 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY Riot/ZZ Top (PST) 09/09/83 Poplar Creek Music Theatre, Hoffman Estates, IL (eBay, WIKI) 09/10/83 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH Riot/ZZ Top (PST) 09/11/83 Kingswood Music Theatre, Toronto, Ontario (CRC) 09/14/83 Von Braun Civic Center Arena, Huntsville, AL Alliance/ZZ Top (PST, eBay) 09/15/83 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL Alliance/ZZ Top (PST) 09/16/83 Carolina Coliseum, USC Carolina College, Columbia, SC (PLS, BRT, PST) Alliance/ZZ Top 09/17/83 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL Alliance/ZZ Top (PLS, WIKI, PST) 09/18/83 Riverside Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA (PLS, WIKI) 09/21/83 Civic Center, Glens Falls, NY Jupiter/ZZ Top (PLS, eBay, WIKI, PST) 09/23/83 City Island, Harrisburg, PA Top (PLS, WIKI, DCL, PST) 09/24/83 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY Jovi/ZZ Top (PLS, BJT, WIKI, PST) 09/25/83 Centrum, Worcester, MA (PLS, BGN, WIKI, PST) Jett & The Blackhearts/ZZ Top 09/29/83 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX King/ZZ Top (PBO, Buddy, eBay, WIKI) 09/30/83 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX King/ZZ Top (PBO, Buddy, LAS, WIKI) 10/01/83 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX King/ZZ Top (PBO, Buddy, LAS, WIKI, JCL) 10/02/83 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX Top (Buddy, SAPL, WIKI, SCA, PST) 10/04/83 Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi, TX Hill Band/ZZ Top (PBO, PST) 10/05/83 Frank Erwin Center, University of Texas at Austin, TX (Buddy, WIKI, eBay, PST) Jett & The Blackhearts/ZZ Top 10/06/83 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX King/ZZ Top (per Rick Rieckhoff, WIKI) 10/07/83 The Summit, Houston, TX (Buddy, LAS, WIKI, PST) Jett & The Blackhearts/ZZ Top 10/08/83 The Summit, Houston, TX (Buddy, eBay, WIKI, PST) Jett & The Blackhearts/ZZ Top 10/09/83 The Summit, Houston, TX (Buddy, LAS, WIKI, PST) Jett & The Blackhearts/ZZ Top 10/16/83 Marquee, London, England (lowpft, WIKI) 10/17/83 Grand Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden (WIKI) 10/19/83 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden (lowpft, WIKI) 10/20/83 Drammenshallen, Oslo, Norway (WIKI) 10/21/83 Isstadion, Stockholm, Sweden (WIKI) 10/23/83 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen, DK (WIKI) 10/25/83 Eissporthalle, Berlin, West Germany (WPA, WIKI, eBay, ESS) 10/26/83 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, West Germany (CJJ, ESS, eBay) 10/27/83 Walter Kobelhalle, Russelsheim/Frankfurt, West Germany (lowpft, WIKI, ESS) 10/28/83 Rudi-Sedlmayer Halle, Munich, West Germany (WIKI, ESS) 10/30/83 Congress Center Hamburg (CCH), Hamburg, West Germany (ESS) 10/31/83 Carl-Diem-Halle, Würzburg, West Germany (ESS) 11/01/83 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, West Germany (BRT, WIKI, eBay) 11/03/83 Palais Sain Ouen, Paris, France (lowpft, RT, WIKI) 11/04/83 Maison de Sports, Clermont Ferrand, France (lowpft, WIKI) 11/10/83 Le Palais des Sports, Toulouse, France (ESS) 11/11/83 Patinoire de Mériadeck, Bordeaux, France (ESS, tape list - unverified) 11/12/83 Chapiteau à Nantes, Nantes, France (ESS) 11/13/83 Forum, Dijon, France (lowpft, WIKI) 11/15/83 Circus Royale, Brussels, Belgium (WIKI) 11/19/83 Leeds University Union, Leeds, UK (Ticket Stub, Venue Archives, ESS) 11/20/83 Victoria Hall, Hanley, UK (eBay, WIKI, ESS) 11/22/83 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, UK (lowpft, WPA, WIKI, ESS) 11/23/83 City Hall, Newcastle, UK (WIKI, ESS) 11/24/83 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland and the Rockets/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, ESS, GAA) 11/25/83 Birmingham Odeon, Birmingham, UK and the Rockets/ZZ Top (ESS, ASR, eBay, WIKI) 11/27/83 Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK and the Rockets/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, ESS, RG) 11/28/83 Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK and the Rockets/ZZ Top (lowpft, WIKI, ESS, RG) 11/30/83 Wembley Arena, London, UK (lowpft, eBay, WPA, WIKI, ESS) 1984 01/12/84 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 01/13/84 Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM Ranger/ZZ Top (lowpft, PST) 01/14/84 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 01/15/84 Community Center Arena, Tucson, AZ Ranger/ZZ Top (PBO, LAS, eBay, WIKI, PST) 01/18/84 Exposition Center, Abilene, TX Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 01/19/84 Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX Ranger/ZZ Top (Lubbock Online, BRT, LOC) 01/20/84 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK Ranger/ZZ Top (PBO, LAS, WIKI) 01/21/84 Civic Center Complex, Amarillo, TX Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 01/22/84 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS (WIKI, PST) Ranger/ZZ Top 01/24/84 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center, Rapid City, SD Ranger/ZZ Top (PBO, WPA) 01/28/84 Yellowstone Metra, Billings, MT Ranger/ZZ Top (PBO) 01/29/84 Boise State University Pavilion, Boise, ID Ranger/ZZ Top (PBO) 01/31/84 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Ranger/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, eBay, AZE) 02/01/84 KeyArena at Seattle Center, Seattle, WA Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 02/02/84 Spokane Coliseum, Spokane, WA Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 02/03/84 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 02/05/84 Adams Center, Missoula, MT Ranger/ZZ Top (PST) 02/08/84 MetroCentre, Rockford, IL Martin Band/ZZ Top (PST) 02/09/84 Joyce ACC Arena, Notre Dame, IN Martin Band/ZZ Top (PST, NDD) 02/10/84 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA Martin Band/ZZ Top (PST) 02/11/84 Barnhill Arena, Fayetteville, AR Martin Band/ZZ Top (eBay, PST) 02/12/84 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS (ZZH, ticket, WIKI, eBay, PST) Martin Band/Night Ranger/ZZ Top (last date of the Eliminator world tour) 04/16/84 Hamburger Börs, Stockholm, Sweden ("Party On Tһе Patio”) (BRT, WIKI) 09/14/84 Radio City Music Hall, NY, NY (1984 Video Music Awards) (MTV, TVC) Stewart/Madonna/Huey Lewis & The News/David Bowie/Tina Turner/ ZZ Top/Ray Parker Jr. (ZZ Top perform Sharp Dressed Man) 1985 01/12/85 Antone's, Austin, TX (Billy sits in with Roomful of Blues) (from tape list, unverified) 08/15/85 Festival at Ostend Airport, Ostend, Belgium (SBM, BRT, CJJ) (Screaming Blue Messiahs, The Blasters, The Kinks, ZZ Top) 08/17/85 Castle Donington Raceway, Derbyshire, UK – (Rocking The Castle) (lowpft, eBay, UKR) Jovi/Marillion/ZZ Top (http://www.ukrockfestivals.com/donington-1985.html) 08/18/85 RDS Arena, Dublin, Ireland (SL) 12/02/85 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario Headpins/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST, eBay) 12/03/85 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Ontario Headpins/ZZ Top (PST) 12/04/85 Civic Center Arena, Ottawa, Ontario Headpins/ZZ Top (PST) 12/06/85 Forum, Montreal, Quebec (AF sez 8th, lowpft sez 1st, but 6th is correct) (WIKI, MGN, BRT) Headpins/ZZ Top 12/09/85 Arena, Winnipeg, Manitoba Headpins/ZZ Top (lowpft, PST) 12/11/85 Olympic Saddledome, Calgary, Alberta Headpins/ZZ Top (PST) 12/12/85 Rexall Place, Edmonton, Alberta Headpins/ZZ Top (PST) 12/15/85 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia Headpins/ZZ Top (PST) 12/16/85 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, British Columbia Headpins/ZZ Top (PST) 1986 01/24/86 War Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (Brian Doherty - MCA) 01/30/86 Le Centre Civique Arena, Lake Charles, LA (WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top (1st stop on tour per Warner Bros Promo Sheet) 01/31/86 T. H. Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, CRC, LAS, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/01/86 Kansas Coliseum - Britt Brown Arena, Valley Center, KS Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, Warner Promo, WIKI, MCA, PST) 02/02/86 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, eBay, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/04/86 Five Seasons Center Arena, Cedar Rapids, IA (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/05/86 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, MCA, WIKI, PST, RMR) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/06/86 Civic Center Arena, St. Paul, MN (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/07/86 Civic Center Arena, St. Paul, MN (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, lowpft, LAS, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/08/86 Civic Center Arena, St. Paul, MN (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/11/86 Civic Center Arena, Bismarck, ND (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/12/86 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center, Rapid City, SD (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, WPA) 02/14/86 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, lowpft, eBay, WIKI, PST, RMR) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/15/86 MetroCentre, Rockford, IL (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, eBay, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/16/86 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO Barnes/ZZ Top (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WPA, WIKI) 02/17/86 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, Warner Promo, LAS, WIKI) 02/19/86 The Checkerdome Arena, St. Louis, MO (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, WPA, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/20/86 The Checkerdome Arena, St. Louis, MO (Warner Bros Promo Sheet, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/23/86 McKenzie Arena (The Roundhouse), University of Tennessee, Chattanooga, TN (WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 02/24/86 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY Barnes/ZZ Top (MCA, WIKI) 02/26/86 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL Barnes/ZZ Top (WPA, WIKI, PST) 02/27/86 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 03/01/86 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH Barnes/ZZ Top (MCA, SK, PST) 03/02/86 Arena, Southern Illinois University, Carbondale, IL Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/05/86 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/06/86 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/07/86 Lloyd Noble Center, University Of Oklahoma, Norman, OK (PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 03/08/86 Lloyd Noble Center, University Of Oklahoma, Norman, OK (eBay, WIKI, PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 03/09/86 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA Barnes/ZZ Top (PST, eBay) 03/11/86 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA (BRT) 03/12/86 McGee’s Landing, Henderson, LA (BRT) 03/14/86 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/15/86 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/16/86 Birmingham Jefferson Convention Complex Arena, Birmingham, AL (PST) Barnes/ZZ Top 03/17/86 Rockline Radio Show, Los Angeles, CA (RRC) 03/18/86 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/19/86 Lakeland Civic Center, Lakeland, FL Barnes/ZZ Top (Rick Barrett, eBay, WIKI, PST) 03/20/86 Lakeland Civic Center, Lakeland, FL Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/21/86 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL Barnes/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 03/22/86 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL Barnes/ZZ Top (BRT, PST) 03/26/86 The Omni, Atlanta, GA Barnes/ZZ Top (BRT, WIKI, PST) 03/27/86 The Omni, Atlanta, GA Barnes/ZZ Top (PST, eBay) 03/28/86 The Omni, Atlanta, GA Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/29/86 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 03/30/86 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC Barnes/ZZ Top (CON, PST) 04/02/86 Civic Center Coliseum, Roanoke, VA Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, PST) 04/03/86 Coliseum Complex, Greensboro, NC Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 04/04/86 Civic Center Coliseum, Charleston, WV Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 04/05/86 Coliseum, Richmond, VA Barnes/ZZ Top (BBD, BRT) 04/06/86 Coliseum, Hampton, VA Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 04/08/86 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (BRT, WIKI) 04/09/86 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Barnes/ZZ Top (BRT, WIKI, PST, MAW) 04/10/86 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST, MAW) 04/11/86 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA Barnes/ZZ Top (BRT, WIKI, PST, MAW) 04/12/86 Centennial Hall, University of Toledo, Toledo, OH Barnes/ZZ Top (BBD, BRT, eBay, WIKI) 04/15/86 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, CBD, PST) 04/16/86 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, CRR, PST) 04/17/86 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI Barnes/ZZ Top (Rick Barrett stub, WIKI, PST) 04/18/86 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI Barnes/ZZ Top (CDW, PST) 04/19/86 Civic Center, Wheeling, WV Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 04/21/86 The Centrum, Worchester, MA Barnes/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 04/22/86 The Centrum, Worchester, MA Barnes/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 04/23/86 The Centrum, Worchester, MA Barnes/ZZ Top (BRT, WIKI, PST) 04/26/86 Civic Center, Hartford, CT Barnes/ZZ Top (WIKI) 04/27/86 Civic Center, Hartford, CT Barnes/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, PST) 04/28/86 Civic Center, Hartford, CT Barnes/ZZ Top (eBay, PST) 04/30/86 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN Barnes/ZZ Top (BBD) 05/01/86 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN Barnes/ZZ Top (BBD) 05/02/86 Freedom Hall, Kentucky Exposition Center, Louisville, KY (BRT) 05/04/86 MTSU Murphy Center, Murfreesboro, TN Barnes/ZZ Top (PST) 05/05/86 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN Barnes/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) (Pollstar sez Stokley Athletic Center) 05/16/86 NBC Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Johnny Carson, Episode 3472) (WIKI) (1st live TV appearance: Sharp Dressed Man & Tush are played) 05/22/86 Unknown Location (WPA) 05/24/86 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Fuegos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 05/25/86 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Fuegos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 05/26/86 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Fuegos/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 05/27/86 Capital Centre, Landover, MD Fuegos/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, PST) 05/28/86 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Suite/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, RSC, PST) 05/29/86 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA Suite/ZZ Top (WIKI, RSC, PST) 05/30/86 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (WIKI) 06/01/86 Civic Center, Providence, R.I. Fuegos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PRO, PST) 06/02/86 Civic Center, Providence, R.I. Fuegos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 06/03/86 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME Fuegos/ZZ Top (9500 attend Portland, verified by PCC website per Dan, WIKI, PST) 06/04/86 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME Fuegos/ZZ Top (9500 attend Portland 2nd night, verified by PCC website per Dan, eBay, WIKI, PST) 06/06/86 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (WIKI) 06/07/86 Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (WPA, WIKI) 06/09/86 Meadowlands, E. Rutherford, NJ Fuegos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 06/10/86 Meadowlands, E. Rutherford, NJ Fuegos/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, PST) 06/11/86 Meadowlands, E. Rutherford, NJ Fuegos/ZZ Top (WIKI, PST) 06/13/86 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, LI, NY Fuegos/ZZ Top (eBay, PST) 06/15/86 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI Call/ZZ Top (Rick Barrett stub, WIKI, CDW, Fan Review) 06/16/86 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI Call/ZZ Top (WIKI, CDW, Fan Review) 06/17/86 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (WIKI) 06/20/86 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI (MLL, WIKI, PST) 06/21/86 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI (BRT, PST) 06/21/86 “Afterburner Blast” Radio Show (broadcast date – the ad sez “live via satellite”) (eBay) 06/22/86 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN Call/ZZ Top (PST, LAS) 06/26/86 Poplar Creek Music Theatre, Hoffman Estates, IL (RMR) 06/28/86 Buckeye Lake Music Center, Thornville, OH (Legend Valley Website, eBay, WIKI) 07/04/86 MTV Party Boat, New York Harbor, NY (BFG, BBD, Newsweek, People) (Played 3 hours for the Fourth of July/Statue Of Liberty Anniversary fireworks celebration) 07/07/86 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (Chicago Style email) 07/05/86 College of William and Mary, Williamsburg, VA (BRT) 07/10/86 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK Unforgiven/ZZ Top (Jeff Verseman stub, PST) 07/11/86 Convention Center Arena, Tulsa, OK Unforgiven/ZZ Top (PST) 07/15/86 Casper Events Center, Casper, WY (eBay, WIKI) 07/16/86 Idaho State Minidome, Pocatello, ID Unforgiven/ZZ Top (PST) 07/17/86 Boise State University Pavilion, Boise, ID Unforgiven/ZZ Top (TFT) 07/19/86 Angels Camp, Calaveras County, CA (lowpft, MAF, WIKI, PST, CCP) (Mountainaire '86 Jumping Frog Jubilee, County Fair, Airshow & Rock Concert) Unforgiven/Autograph/Missing Persons/Night Ranger/ZZ Top 07/20/86 Angels Camp, Calaveras County, CA (PST, BDC) (Mountainaire '86 Jumping Frog Jubilee, County Fair, Airshow & Rock Concert) Unforgiven/Autograph/Missing Persons/Night Ranger/ZZ Top 07/22/86 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Unforgiven/ZZ Top (PST, AZE) 07/23/86 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Unforgiven/ZZ Top (PST) 07/24/86 WSU Beasley Coliseum, Pullman, WA Unforgiven/ZZ Top (RTDB) (7,024 att. - sold out) 07/25/86 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Unforgiven/ZZ Top (eBay, BRT, WIKI, LAS, PST) 07/26/86 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Unforgiven/ZZ Top (eBay, BRT, WIKI, PST) 07/29/86 Beasley Coliseum Theatre, Pullman, WA Unforgiven/ZZ Top (PST) 07/30/86 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO (LAS, WIKI) 08/01/86 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM Unforgiven/ZZ Top (PST) 08/02/86 Pan American Center, Las Cruces, NM Unforgiven/ZZ Top (PST) 08/05/86 Thomas & Mack Center, University of Nevada, Las Vegas, NV (LAS, WIKI, PST) Suite/ZZ Top 08/06/86 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Suite/ZZ Top (SDC, PST) 08/08/86 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Suite/ZZ Top (eBay, Carl Schaefer, WIKI, PST) 08/09/86 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Suite/ZZ Top (PST) 08/10/86 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA Suite/ZZ Top (eBay, WIKI, WPA, PST) 08/11/86 Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV Suite/ZZ Top (PST) 08/14/86 L.A. Forum, Los Angeles, CA Suite/ZZ Top (eBay, LAS, WIKI, PST) 08/15/86 L.A. Forum, Los Angeles, CA Suite/ZZ Top (eBay, LAS, WIKI, PST) 08/16/86 L.A. Forum, Los Angeles, CA Suite/ZZ Top (PST) 08/19/86 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ Wilks/ZZ Top (BBD) 08/21/86 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX Wilks/ZZ Top (LAS, PST) 08/22/86 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX Wilks/ZZ Top (SAPL, WPA, LAS, SCA) 08/23/86 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX Wilks/ZZ Top (LAS, WPA, WIKI, PST) 08/25/86 The Summit, Houston, TX Suite/ZZ Top (LAS, WIKI, WPA, eBay, PST) 08/26/86 The Summit, Houston, TX Suite/ZZ Top (WPA, PST) 08/27/86 The Summit, Houston, TX Suite/ZZ Top (WPA, eBay, PST) 08/30/86 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Suite/ZZ Top (lowpft, LAS, WPA, WIKI, PST, JCL) 08/31/86 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Suite/ZZ Top (eBay, lowpft, WPA, WIKI, PST) 09/01/86 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Suite/ZZ Top (lowpft, LAS, WPA, WIKI, PST) 09/02/86 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX Suite/ZZ Top (lowpft, LAS, WPA, WIKI, PST) 09/12/86 Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE (supported by Bonfire) 09/13/86 Isstadion, Stockholm, Sweden (lowpft, WIKI) (possibly did not play this day) 09/14/86 Scandinavium, Goteborg, SWE (supported by Bonfire) 09/16/86 Helsingin Jäähalli (Helsinki Icehall), Helsinki, FIN (supported by Bonfire) 09/18/86 Drammenshallen, Drammen, NOR (supported by Bonfire) 09/20/86 Westfalenhallen, Dortmund, W.GER (supported by Bonfire) 09/21/86 Sporthalle, Cologne, W.GER 09/22/86 Eisstadion, Mannheim, West Germany (tape listing – unverified) 09/23/86 Eissporthalle, Frankfurt, W.GER 09/26/86 Carl-Diem-Halle, Würzburg, W.GER 09/27/86 Olympiahalle, Munich, W.GER 09/29/86 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, France Top (lowpft, WIKI, RYM, eBay) 09/30/86 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, France Top (lowpft, WIKI, RYM, eBay) 10/01/86 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA (supported by Bonfire) 10/02/86 Palais des sports, Lyon, FRA (supported by Bonfire) 10/03/86 Grenoble, FRA 10/04/86 Fréjus, FRA 10/05/86 Les Arenes, Nîmes, FRA 10/06/86 Bordeaux, FRA 10/08/86 Maison de Sports, Clermont Ferrand, FRA 10/09/86 Espace de la Foire, Lille, FRA 10/12/86 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL 10/13/86 Rijnhal, Arnhem, NED (supported by Dr. Feelgood) 10/14/86 Martin Schleyer Halle, Stuttgart, GER 10/15/86 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 10/18/86 New Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG October 20-21 & 23, 1986 Wembley Arena, London, ENG October 25, 1986 Deutschlanderhalle, Berlin, W.GER 1987 02/01/87 Budokan, Tokyo, Japan (lowpft, WIKI) 02/19/87 Castle Hall/Jo Hall, Osaka, Japan (lowpft, WIKI) 02/25/87 Olympic Park, Melbourne, Australia (lowpft, WIKI) 02/27/87 Surfers Paradise International Raceway, Gold Coast, Australia (FTA) 03/01/87 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (FTA) 03/02/87 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (FTA) 03/03/87 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (FTA) 03/04/87 Entertainment Centre, Sydney Australia (FTA, WIKI) 03/06/87 Memorial Drive, Adelaide, Australia (FTA) 03/07/87 Memorial Drive, Adelaide, Australia (FTA) 03/09/87 Perth Entertainment Center, Perth, Australia (Venue WIKI entry, FTA) 03/10/87 Perth Entertainment Center, Perth, Australia (Venue WIKI entry, FTA, eBay) 03/14/87 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand Barnes/ZZ Top (FTA, eBay, WPA) 03/21/87 Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, HI (SRVB, Anon stub, WIKI, PST) Ray Vaughan/RUN-DMC/ZZ Top (RUN-DMC got booed off stage after about 3 songs) 1988 04/21/88 Civic Auditorium, Clarksdale, MS (The members of ZZ Top were made honorary citizens of Clarksdale on this evening and donated a white electric guitar made out of a cypress log from Waters' home to the Clarksdale Blues Museum) (LAT) 1989 xx/xx/89 Movie Set of Back to the Future Part III, Red Hills Ranch, Sonora, CA (BFG) (Probable record date of an impromptu concert on the set of the film while a jammed film camera was repaired. See the fun description in Billy’s book.)